One Piece fanfic
by someonesaveme
Summary: I get sucked into the world of one piece meet Ace and eat a devil fruit. How will I get home?


So there I was. Sitting in Starbucks with the most majorly cutest guy EVER boring holes in the back of my head. All I wanted was an iced coffee. Nothing more. But what did I end up with? One Piece, that's what I got, One Piece. Let me back up a little...

So I, Mimi Lovesky, did my usual morning routine witch started with Starbucks. I ordered my usual iced coffee and swished my attractive long blonde hair around hoping to attract a few guys. But, not a stalker. This really hot guy who was staring at me for a while walked up to me and with his big dazzling green eyes said "do you want to go on an adventure?" now this caught me completely off guard. 'an adventure?' I thought 'how could there be an adventure in this dead end boring town?' but I answered honestly. "yeah, why not?" there was my first mistake for all I could remember after that was his bleached blonde hair covering his eyes mysteriously and saying "don't regret it!".

Now I look really wired all animated. I was wearing brown short shorts with pink trim and a shirt that showed my stomach and was also brown with pink trim and a very small pouch on my waist. And in One Piece trying to find a character that can give me an adventure. I see White beards ship and this appears to be around the Skypeia arc so Ace is (spoiler) still alive and so is white beard so I decided to find Ace and eat a devil fruit. This is an easier task then it seems just go into the loudest restaurant and go to the bar where you will find Ace either sleeping or eating (or both). and to make him your friend? Pick up the bill with some money you pick pocketed along the way.

So there I was paying for Aces lunch ACES LUNCH! I decided to tell him I knew Luffy. Witch wasn't a total lie. He immediately became very nice to me and asked me if there was anything I needed I though for a moment and asked if he knew where I could find a devil fruit. He laughed and said, "an island near here has a devil fruit grove. if you want we can give you a ride on the ship, I'm sure the old man wouldn't mind!" I replied "Great! I think ill take up on your offer."

(Later on whitebeards ship). "Hey old man! Ace yelled at white beard, "i picked up a friend of my brothers is it okay if we give her a ride to the next island?"

"Sure! Any friend of Ace is a friend of mine!"

"..." Me to stun to say anything

"You okay uh..." said Ace

"M-Mimi... you can call me Mimi."

"Great Mimi well welcome aboard for the night."

I couldn't sleep all night knowing that I was in One Piece...ONE PIECE! I still couldn't believe it. When we finally made it to the island everyone crowded off and Ace was still asleep so I decided to wander off on my own. I asked a very nice old man if he knew where the devil fruit grove was. He said it was not to far from here and left... not to far from WHERE? So I went to find it on my own. 3 hours later finally found it with TONS of pick pocketed money (devil fruits are expensive right?) so i found the grove but no one was within a 10 mile radius of the grove so i just left the money there and took a random devil fruit and ate it. EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

It tasted SO bad ! But I suffered through it for the power. I didn't feel any different... was I supposed to? I just decided to find out about my power later. So I went back to the ship and boy was that a mistake it was chaos! people were scrambling around on deck doing something I saw Ace and went to ask him what all the commotion was about. he said "hide!" then once we were hidden in the bowels of the ship he said "it was you wasn't it! You took a devil fruit from the grove didn't you?"

"I left a lot of money..."

"You didn't take just any devil fruit, you took one that no one had seen before, a new devil fruit, no one knows what it does, and before you took it some no name pirates attacked our ship and the villagers think that they took it!"

"So that's why no one was around the grove they were watching the fight..."

"You've got to get outta here if they find out your the one who took it you'll be a goner for sure."

"I know! Your brother should be around here in the grand line right?"

"Uh yeah he's just a few islands behind"

"Take me to him I can travel with him!"

"Great idea lets go!"

When we finally got to the going merry that is when I made my second mistake. Ace wanted to talk to Luffy. If he did that he would know that Luffy did not really know me. "C'mon Ace Luffy is.. Sleeping! Yeah he must be sleeping you no Luffy all play and no work!"

"What are you trying to hide?"

"me?hide something? No way!"

"Fine then lets go see Luffy."

"...Fine"

When we go aboard there is Luffy sleeping on merry's head. Nami staring at the sea, Zoro sleeping under the mast, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin are nowhere to be seen.

"Yo Nami" Ace called out to Nami.

"Ace! Who's your friend?"

"This is Mimi she knows Luffy can she ride with you guys for a while?"

"Sure we always have room for more. Luffys asleep do you want me to wake him up?"

"No that's fine but be careful this girls a new anchor, and could you pass a message onto Luffy for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Tell him that we will see each other soon."

"Got it, anything else?"

"No I've got to run, keep an eye on Mimi for me she quite a handful."

"Will do see you"

And with that Ace set off to find his ship again.

*Yawn* zoro

"Can you wake up Luffy for me its almost l-u-n-c-h anyways" whispered Nami

"Sure" I said I went over to where he was sleeping and whispered in is ear "I've got meat" then backed away quickly because then he jumped up and screamed "MEAT!"

"Yes Luffy its lunch time" I said coolly

"Who are you?" asked Luffy

"I'm Mimi I'm a friend of your brothers and a devil fruit user Ill be sailing with you guys for a while. at that point I wasn't to keen on the idea of staying in one piece for too much longer, I had to find a way to get back.

"Luffy lun... HELLO THERE MY PRETTY WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" I think you can guess but if you don't know it was Sanji.

"Buzz off Sanji" I said really epic like

"How did you know my name?" said Sanji (by this time Luffy had already begun to eat his meat)

"uhh.. Ace told me!" 'Nice recovery' "Ace told me about your whole crew! "and by the way I'm Mimi"

"Well Miss Mimi their lunch times come!"

"Okay"

There was SO MUCH FOOD everywhere everyone was eating so much, Robin saw me looking awkward and uncomfortable so she said "why don't you introduce yourself miss?"

"Okay. Everyone I am Mimi, I will be sailing with you for a little while, no need to introduce yourselves because I already know all of you...Ace told me"

"Well Miss Mimi don't be afraid to dig in."

I ate a normal sized portion for a human...okay that was a lie I ate so much I could burst. After dinner I decided to try and find out what my devil fruit power was. "I don't know what to do"

I said aloud.

"Need some help?" said a voice from above then I saw zoro jump down in front of me.

"I can't figure out what my devil fruit is. Can you help?"

"How the hell should I know what to do?"

"...Well your no help"

"Robin should know what to do Ill go get her."

After he got Robin, she asked me what the fruit looked like. "It was purple...and had some sort of wings it looked like." I told her

"Can you draw me a picture?" she asked

"Sure" I said

And drew the above picture.

Robin said thank you and took the picture into the library. After quite some time I really wondered what she was doing in there so I went to check it out. There was a HUGE library and Tons of books in languages I wasn't sure even existed!

I fatally found Robin in the back of the back of the roof? Anyways I asked her if she found it.

"Yes I did" She replied "your fruit is not of the three types it is a completely new fruit that defies the laws of devil fruits completely. if you touch or even think of touching another devil fruit user then they are effected like with sea prison stone. and you are not effected by sea prisn stone, but are still an anchor, understand?"

"Yep I got all of that!"


End file.
